The End of Camp HalfBlood
by fflight
Summary: This is just a random thing I wrote in 30 minutes. TOTAL Mary-Sue. Major OOC. Don't blame me if it sucks, I came up with this idea in the shower...


**I do not own PJO.**

**Okay. This is just a Mary-Sue, overrated, exaggerated, PJO fanfic that I came up with in the shower. And yes, I did write it in 30 minutes. And yes, it did suck. So here goes!**

Zeus was holding a baby in his arms, cooing and rocking it back and forth. He and the other Olympians were in the throne room. The goddesses, especially Athena, were looking at Zeus with slight disgust and freaked-out-ness. They had never seen him this way before. "Oh, my beautiful daughter!" He cried. "I cannot bear to send you to Camp Half-Blood! You are too perfect for me to let go of!"  
Athena shook her head gravely, though she too was affected by the infant's perfection. "Alas, Lord Zeus, she will be blasted to bits if she sees us in our godly forms," she said miserably. "It is too dangerous for your dear daughter to stay in Olympus."  
Zeus began to sob over the fact that his beloved, perfect, flawless, faultless, and unsurpassable child would be taken away from him.

~16 Years Later~

She finally arrived to Camp Half-Blood, after attending a tremendously boring public school in Boston, Massachusetts. The people there were all so plain and mediocre- unlike, of course, her stunning and unparalleled self. Everywhere she went, people's heads would turn, especially the boys and men. Who wouldn't? The girl was flawless, like her father Zeus had said. Her long, flowing, silvery blond hair and electric blue eyes, with her curvaceous body attracted everybody like magnets. So, when she arrived at the camp, everyone ran towards the spot due to attraction to her perfection.

Chiron, in his centaur form, galloped towards her, eyes wide with wonder. "Beautiful girl, who are you?" He asked of her, arms spread wide. The entire camp leaned in to hear her answer.

"I am Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff!" She proclaimed, her melodic singing voice radiating throughout the camp. Those nearest to her, except Chiron, who was too old and powerful, fainted from the mere sound of it and her beauty.

"Oh, what a beautiful name to fit such a beautiful girl!" The remaining conscious campers exclaimed in unison, gushing about her.

"Who is your godly parent?" Chiron inquired.

"My father is Zeus!" She announced, again in her singsong voice, and the campers who had just regained their consciousness fainted again.

The rest of the camp gave delighted exclamations and gushing noises once more. Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff smiled angelically at the rest of them. "I will train with you all, and be wonderfully content to be in the company of you amazingly awesome campers for eternity!" She declared. The whole camp cheered in utter joy that she would be with them for, as she said, eternity.

Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff was a talented swordswoman, archer, carpenter, swimmer, scholar, and vocalist. In fact, she was the best camper in the entire camp, beating everyone in everything. The defeated campers, instead of being jealous or mad or envious, just smiled and shook their heads, wondering why they had even tried to compete with Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff. Actually, they just fell even more in love with her. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was one such person. And, slowly, she began to fall in love with him as well. Unfortunately, he had a girlfriend, Annabeth, daughter of Athena.

One night, during sunset, Percy and Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff were walking on the beach, talking about how pretty, caring, generous, brave, patient, pleasant, intelligent, fanciful, and perfect Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff was, when Percy decided he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh, Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff!" He exclaimed, turning and grasping her shoulders. "I cannot hold it in anymore, my love!"

She was horrified that such an awesome person should be in such a state. "Oh, what in the world could be wrong, my dear? Isn't this perfect?"

"Yes, it is, my love!" Percy exclaimed once again. He then began a speech on how perfect Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff was and how perfect their last half hour together at the beach was. After ten minutes, he had finally finished. "Oh, Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff! Marry me!" He yelled at her pleadingly, on his knees and clasping his hands together, staring up at her as if he was worshipping her. Actually, he pretty much was.

Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff was about to say "yes", when Annabeth appeared out of nowhere and pointed an accusing finger at the two. "Aha! I knew it! You have betrayed me, Seaweed Brain, my boyfriend, my lover!"  
Percy began to panic and spazz.

Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff walked up to Annabeth and, because she was taller than her, loomed over the daughter of Athena. "You are not worthy of him, Annabeth!" She announced. "I deserve him more than you do, you undeserving hag!"

Annabeth seemed to be hit by a sudden beam of enlightenment, which inspired her to speak in Old English. "Alas! O Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff, thy words art of truth! My undeserving self shan't be wed to such a handsome, caring, brave man of the likes of Perseus Jackson!" She began to sway and croon, her hands waving around like some kind of demented seaweed. "Wed him, O Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff! I bless thee, and pray that the Gods will bless thee as well!" She cried, then fainted.

Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff turned back to Percy, who had stopped spazzing to admire Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff's silvery blonde hair. She looked into his sea-green eyes, and smiled prettily. "Yes, my Percy! I will marry you!" She shouted cheerfully, and though she had shouted she still sounded like tinkling bells and was as graceful as ever. They ran back to camp, hand in hand, and pink flowers with accompanying white and blue birds flew behind them.

They arrived at camp, singing "Joy To the World" in French in pure and utter elation. The camp gathered around them, and asked Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff what had happened. She smiled brightly, and said for the camp to hear in her beautiful voice, "Percy and I are getting married!" Her bliss and pleasure at the fact of her getting married improved her soul and features even further, thus perfecting her perfection to more and utterly perfect perfection. Her body could not hold it in anymore, and she imploded upon herself, bursting into a shower of gold and silver sparkles, which rained down on everybody like confetti. Half the camp died from the explosion, and the other half fainted. Mr. D fled from the scene and hid away in everlasting, undying and perpetual fear, never to be seen again. Chiron did the same, though he was eaten by a hydra a couple years later. The other campers, who had not died from the combustion of Angel Glamour Icey Rosalie Glittery Pink Puff, including Percy and Annabeth, also fled, never to be seen again. This is the story of the end of Camp Half-Blood.

**LOLOLOLOLOL :D:D:D:D:D  
I had so much fun writing this XD  
****Did you like it? Should I do more of things like this? Should this be a series of Mary-Sues, random things, and just things I come up with? Review and tell me what you think! ;)**

**~fflight **


End file.
